Totally Captivated The After Story Or The Alternative Ending
by Feng Lan
Summary: This is the after story or alternative ending to the current ending of Totally Captivated by Yoo Ha Jin. It's left off of when Ewon was tired of Mookyul being Big Boss' "pet". Ewon accidently intruded again and again on Mookyul and his suppousedly "father" but more like sugar daddy or daddy long legs doing "something" very suggestive. This about the reunion of Ewon and Mookyul
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I closed the door to the Boss' hospital room, why was he doing this to me? Why must I stand and watch him being laid to bed, then laying me to bed...Isn't it too cruel? Even after I told him about what I thought he didn't even take it to the heart. Now, all I can do is watch and act as if I don't notice... Slowly and slowly I fell out of love. I saved up enough money to buy an uncharted island, solar panels for electricity, a new iPhone with a new number, a new bank account, helicopter, tons of fuel, a tamed Arctic fox as a companion, and saved up all the rest of my money, it didn't take a long time for me to save up that much considering I earn 2 million won per month. And that was the night I planned my escape, since I knew Mookyul was a horrible drinker, I took everybody down to the newly opened bar down the street and got him drunk and escaped into the lonely night...

~0~O~0~ **TWO YEARS LATER... **~0~O~0~

I spend two years in hiding afraid that one day, he would find me...I don't know why but for some reason I want him to catch up to me and and say "I love you my little fox," like always...but I know that it could never happen, but remain a fading memory that I kept securely locked in the deepest abyss of my delicate heart, because I knew if old feelings ever come to rise, my sanity, the final fragile link as thin as a spider's web shall break. Finally after two years I thought by now his persistent ass would've gave up by now. So I used all the courage I had and used the **last** of my won* to buy a simple double decker house complete with a pool, padio, hot tub, a sunroof, a backyard, a balcony, and also a helicopter landing spot in case I want to go back...And now I'm a hobo...

~0~O~0~ Back with Mookyul~0~O~0~

Where...Where is my Fox Jung...He disappeared after that night at the bar...Since then I swore I would never drink again because it would only rub salt on an old wound. The only part during these two years that made me smile was that the old man had finally died...just like Fox Jung's wish. I quickly became a workaholic, and worked quickly into the night for two reasons. One is I'm afraid that if he comes home and I've fallen asleep I wouldn't be able to see him, and second I know I would dream of the times we were together and then wake up and to see **he **wasn't in my arms. So I slowly expanded my route to Saudia Arabia, China, Japan, Germany, Russia, England, Egypt, and America.

~0~O~0~ Ewon's POV ~0~O~0~

I was wandering the street and was stopped by a handsome man with brown hair in a white suit named Taeyoung asked me if I wanted to work at his caberat club called the Imperial Harem. Like Ji Ho once said "Why does every man you meet end up falling for you?" I quickly made it to the no. 1 host of the caberat club, but it was always a mess when the customers wanted to be serious...But I have to thank the "family" and the dangerous "businesses" taught me self defense. All the other host club yearned for me to transfer, because they fell for me. Thus I was nicknamed the "Emperor of men" and the "Living Aphorism", but above all the title of the person who reins over all the concubines, wives, and toys of the Emperor or the King within the harem was the "Queen"or "Empress" it was once again a ordinary day, but boy I was wrong, the day I dreaded the most finally came...The day when I would meet** him** again.

~0~O~0~ Mookyul's POV ~0~O~0~

I finally finished all my work and had nothing to do but wander the street and came upon a caberat club that was under the same management of the the bar where I gave Fox Jung's bloody hickey and so for old times sake I entered. I looked around and one thing stood out to me was that name. It was the same as Fox Jung's. So that gave me one last hope thin as a single silk. I patiently waited inside the room, but after awhile the manager came in instead "I'm sorry Mookyul, our no.1 host is feeling...a little upset so he can't come and become tonight. I sincerely apologize would you like any other host?"

I was outraged, I never expected this because people have heard of my powerful reputation. But somewhere in my heart that single thread became sturdier for questions as in why is he avoiding me? Or is there another person alive who would be so brave to reject me beside Fox Jung?, probably no. Because all humans are selfish and greedy and above all else care only for themselves, but Fox Jung was the only exception. "I only want Ewon Jung, is there some kind of reason he can't see me?" I demanded.

Then the manager apologize again "I...I'm sorry...I'll get...Ewon Jung right now!" and slowly wobbled away. Then a few minutes later he returned "He agreed, but...Under a condition."

"Oh, what might that be?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He requests that there will be a screen in between you and him because ... he's currently sick and doesn't want you to be contaminated " but in the end I agreed. Two labor workers came and moved a thin screen between us.

"I have heard that you demanded me. But I am curious why?" Somehow that voice was so familiar...like it's existence was buried at the back of my mind...Something I love...Something I love to hate...  
"Yes, because I know this is stupid but you aren't allow to laugh, but you have the same name as the person I fell for. Also this place makes me calm. I don't know how or where I was wrong, but the person I loved is no longer by my side," I replied looking back at the wonder memories "I would give all the cash in the world for a time machine and change the past. If I wasn't picked up by that old man and was still in the elementary school as him, maybe...just...maybe we would've been happier."  
~0~O~0~Ewon's POV~0~O~0~  
At hearing his words, like I feared my old self is slowly bit surely resurfacing. "Dearest customer, we all make mistakes that we want to regret. But maybe there was a reason for our mistakes? For example he was in a car accident and had amnesia forgetting only you then went on with his life normally, maybe you wouldn't have met? But the main question is do you wish that you've never met him?" I asked, because if it were me I would say **yes**. It's like asking to choose between having a single friend and everybody else is you're enemy or no enemy or friends. Of course I would choose the latter, because the first option is too unreliable and there are to many questions the flaws caused. Like why does my friend want to be my friend, if that reason were to dissappear would that person still be my friend? Or what kind of friend is the person, or if it's a person at all. I wouldn't want a selfish and rude person as my friend and a mouse for a friend is useless. And what if that person dies? Or are they my friend for a limited amount of time. The latter option is blank, you can build friends up from nothing. Like white that can be dyed any color or a piece of blank paper that you can write on.

"No, that word was never in my vocabulary." He said then he suddenly moved the paper screen and took me in his arms.  
And said "Fox Jung, you're finally back." then he left 3 million won at the club and carried me away in the classic princess carry while I tried to get away. Please note the word **tried. **As I uselessly struggle within his iron grasp.  
"Let me go...Boss!" I managed to choke out but all seems to go in one ear and out the other like when guys flirt with me in the club.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck have I done..." As I woke up I remember being carried by Boss to his apartment...Oh God what have I done. I barely managed to wriggle and squirm out of his iron grasp and got dressed and was about to leave when Boss caught my arm and pulled me into his warm embrace...like old times. But if I look back now, all will fail, my icy heart would melt. What if he still's with...? Even if not I'm afraid it will happen again, maybe Big Bosses today might be my tomorrow.

"Let go, Boss." I said threatening as I possibly can when facing Boss, which trying my best to not tremble and breakdown of happiness or sadness.

"Why, Fox Jung?" He said crushed

"I should be asking the why here! So I am, why the fuck did you kidnap me, in the middle of the night?!" I said him poking in the chest. "When I left you it meant that we were over. Why, why can't you let me go like Ji Ho?" I asked pleadingly I don't want this but I'm a coward, I'm afraid of getting hurt again, that's why I became a host. Love is just a game, but some people just become to obsessed and get hurt when they lose. I don't want to be that person, in this game you either is a attacker or the defender, the villain or the hero, I would rather be the murder than the victim. Though the villain never gets a happily ever after, they have less losses than the hero. Each loss is weighed in the heart, the less I think of them, the less I lose. Just like in reality you are either the person who steals or the person who is stolen from. Boss stole my heart, but I'll steal it back.

~o~O~o~ Mookyul~o~O~o~

I stood frozen, with shock, anger, sadness or the possibility of a answer I don't want to accept, you choose.

"But why? We were in love." I asked trembling, I was new to this.

My Fox replied turning his back on me "Why won't you accept it? You, yourself already know. Your phrasing, **_were _**in love, Boss." He said giving me a pitifully over the shoulder look and continued on "I used be just like you-wait! My _heart_ used to be just like yours but a beating heart is weak. My body maybe made of flesh and bones but my beating heart was replaced by one with stone. The naive little pup who would eat from your hands has grow up, I have grown fangs and claws, but mostly a brain. I can bite." I clung to him desperately as a parent to a child that grew up and decided to leave home.

I denied endlessly refusing to believe in the truth that stood right in front of me. A normal person would stand by the quote "If you love something set it free, and if it doesn't come back they were never yours from the start." But I am me, I am human, I am a coward I _will never take the risk._ I grabbed him again, I forced him on to the bed and kissed him again and again. I quickly stripped him and began licking and touching him painting him with hickeys everywhere like a carnivore that's marking his territory. Then roughly raped him. After I realised what I done I saw him trembling under me with tears beneath his eyes, I had broken him. Maybe it's for the best, if I broke the wings of the bird...It can't fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

~o~O~o~Ewon~o~O ~o~  
I was still within Bosses embraces last night wrapped in beautiful soft black panther fur while he reads info on his work. I was lifeless in his arms like a doll...I guess between me and the doll their isn't any difference. We both are like human, but lacked free will, and we are both loved but imprisoned.  
"Fox Jung, I'm sorry...I was just afraid to lose you. It was a possibility, since I already lost you twice." He said clutching me gently but tightly, as if I was a fragile momentum made of glass yet the one the whole world has it's eye's on. Fragile as if held to rough would shatter in million shards and if too loose would slip away.  
"Fox Jung I'm going to Saudia Arabia for a business meeting with the Prince, you coming with me alright? " then gave me a quick peck on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

We were on his private jet to Saudia Arabia. Still wrapped in his arms, he held me and devoured me like usual. I still wasn't use to it I guess, then I snapped and complained like before we broke up.  
Boss chuckled and said with a smile "You're finally back to normal,I'm glad."  
"I guess," I replied, but why are you going to the meeting, doesn't Big Boss usually do these kind of stuff?" He looked down then held me tighter. "The old geezer finally died, the year you left," He smiled, "but it's worth it if I get you back. I'm sorry for...I couldn't abandon him because I owe him for raising me."  
I smiled back, then kissed him back voluntarily. Then he attacked me, and I accepted. After five rounds we landed.  
Boss and I were intertwined with each other and he whispered to me "Stay close and try not to leave me, and avoid the Prince because he _swings our way, and he's a pitcher to boot_." I nodded understanding the situation. "So my fox, stay mine...even for a while. But...I guess you can go around in town." He said reluctantly  
So I walked around in bazaars, rode camels, toured the beautiful and exotic gardens, and travel through a desert. As I was on a camel getting a travel experience through a desert, I came upon a handsome Arabian man who had collapsed in the sand. He looked different from the towns people. I carefully threw him over the camel and rode with him all the way to the nearest oasis.  
I helped him into my bed, and went to get some water. He wouldn't drink the water it just kept spilling out of his mouth, so as a last option I drank the water and kissed him the water passed through my lips into his.  
Then his eyes opened, and I handed him the bottle and some food.  
"Ah, you're finally awake. I found you collapsed in the desert, after you rest I have some spare cash you can take it and use my spare camel to go home. By the way what's your name?" I asked in Arabian, I was glad that Eun taught me enough to get by, on the jet.  
"You don't know me...? My name is Ashraf. And yours is...?" Ashraf asked in return.  
"I'm Ewon Jung, you can call me Ewon. My lover Mookyul brought me here with him, when he came here for business with the Prince." I said  
"He must be lucky to have a lover like you." Ashraf said with a smile.  
"I hope so..."I said remembering how unfaithful he was with Ji Ho.  
"Why are you sad? He is unfaithful? He should be careful, if I were him I wouldn't take my eyes off of you."

"But still, he was never really faithful...but thanks for cheering me up."

"Do you me want to teach you the ways to keep a man's heart?" He asked.  
I nodded, and he taught me several things enough to be a incubus, even though it took several days but Eun was still in the palace, either negotiating with the Prince, cheating on we with him, or playing around with the boys in the palace since the Prince swings our way or..or...the possibility was endless.  
Then he taught me one last item, how to read the heart. It was a skill developed by the prostitutes in the brothels of China to read the expressions and the body language to make the correct decisions to seduce a man.  
Ashraf was looking deeply into my eyes and nothing was hidden within his gaze, he leaned closer and closer to me, with an arm around my waist, he smiled like nothing else mattered. But then being the airhead I am I finally realized that gaze, it was one of longing, that all the people who had fallen for me wore on their faces.  
He, his brown skin, broad chest, and eyes of the moon, Ashraf the man like the desert had fallen for me. I was caught off guard, he pushed me onto the bed and began engaging me in a lip lock.  
"Why...?" I asked  
"Because all the other people never loved me for me, there was always an alternative motive. You were the only one who saved me; a total stranger to you. And over these past few days I've come to love you. Even if you have a lover I'll steal you away. There must be a reason why you doubt your lover, you yourself know it but is too afraid to face it.  
Then he kissed me over and over again then I finally gave up, he began stripping me. He took me roughly, but I was use to it since when Eun and I had sex, it was the same.  
"I'm not going to use lube or any medicine to help you adjust, so you could remember my shape better."He said.

As we made love he said "While your face is twisted with hatred, your arousal...Is paralyzing you. It's also pretty enjoyable seeing you lose control."  
That night was passionate, we didn't separate until I fainted within his arms.

Though I didn't hear him whisper "Then the exhausted you will gladly fall into my arms..."


	5. Chapter 5

Feathers Of The Same Bird

I woke up an hour earlier than usual with the heavy realization of what I've done. Then a handsome Saudian man with long silvery white hair and beautiful green eyes came in with some food.

"Who are you, were you sent by him...?" I asked.

"Rest assured, no I'm his older brother, Visha. Ashrafu just gone a bit insane...When the person he loved used him for his fame, his status, his fortune...And he was suspicious. Unfortunate for you he was going to his favorite place the Rubʿ al Khali Desert. And I guess because you had no idea who he was and did it out of good had the potential of being someone who can love him for who he is."

"So you're the First Prince...?" I asked

"No...I'm the illegitamate son born by a maid of Ashrafu's mother. I don't have the rights to the throne. But father pitied me, and let me enter as a subject of Ashrafu's court."

"Um...Who was the person Ashrafu was in love with...?" I wanted to know how he escaped from Ashrafu.

"Oh...Yuki a japanese dancer who was the lover of Ashrafu made him obsessed only to abandon him. He only dated him so that he could achieve fame, and when that objective was within Yuki's grasp he tossed Ashrafu and his love away. Ashrafu bitter with revenge killed him and hushed up the mass media." Visha said with sad look in his eyes that showed alot more than sympathy and pity.

"You loved Yuki, didn't you?" I said more than asked Visha, he nodded in return.

"We were good friends, we use to talk, make jokes, touring places; all three of us. Yuki his personality bold,and brave, I knew Ashrafu was deeply in love with him. The man I loved and the little brother I admired were together and I thought they loved each other, I was content with them being happy." Visha had the look of nostagia as if he was looking back into the calm before the storm.

I took him in my arms, and cradled him like a child "I know what you've felt, the man I loved was in arms of another." Then suddenly I heard foot steps, "Quick, hide! I don't want anyone to mistaken you for committing treason. I know as much as you love Yuki, don't join him so soon."

A handsome man with long black hair and skin just lighter than the usual carrying incense and another little pot came in just when Visha ducked into the closet.

"I was told by his highness to take care of you." he raised a hand and touched my cheek.

"Stop it!" I said struggling to get away.

"Be obedient, wear the fragrance his highness likes, grow your hair as long as a women, and then slide into his highness's arms like a sweet little cat and let him kiss that elegant left hand of yours." He said completely ignoring me.

"Are you insane?!" I asked and with that he shoved me onto his bed, and began slipping his fingers one by one inside.

"You're body is already sensitive to touch, you will do well with his highness's difficult taste. Although, this is his highness's place, when being touched you should lift up your hips up a bit. It seems you like being touched on the tip." After an hour or so the man finally left with telling me that tomorrow he would teach me how to use my tongue, even though I already knew how to. These few days if it weren't for Visha I would've lived like I were dead. We've bonded over the few days, he told me of the outside world and I in exchange told him the story of my country.

"I know this is wrong of me, but I am in love with someone." Visha whispered in my ear.

"Who?"

"Someone I shouldn't love, and would never return my affections."

"Don't give up. You are a wonderful man, handsome, wealthy, witty, kind and funny; a rare find, someone who would treasure them forever. Plus if you confess the worst you would get is a no, but your chance of getting a yes could not be less than never confessing which confirms a no. There is nothing to lose." I said urging him on.

"Well nothing to lose..." Visha mused.

"So who is the fortunate person?" I pressed on.

Visha gestured with his finger to lean in and said "You." and gave me a peck on the cheek, and during my state of shock walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

~o~O~o~Mookyul~o~O~o~

I haven't seen Fox Jung for days just because this business relationship is slow, he must be starved...

"The first prince has arrived." Said a adorable male quite but not as cute as my fox he was probably one of the harlots of the Prince's. He had brown skin, a broad chest, and eyes of the moon.

"My your such a handsome man, its a pity your a pitcher." He said to me with a smirk.

I knew what was coming. Just like most man who approached me they were entranced with my looks. I began to take off my midnight muslin blue jacket with chains revealing only a unbuttoned white collar button down, I would've continued if it weren't his hand do signaled for me to stop, I was surprised because no one would refused me before.

"Your sexy and all but...Not my type, I prefer someone with...I don't know, silky blond hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin, and slim and lean body, with the name of Ewon Jung." He finished with a smirk and left.

I was shocked for a moment then I ran and chased after him, I guess that was why my lil' fox didn't answer to my call.

"Wait! He's mine! Don't touch him!" I helped after him. How, how could I let him go? Just when I let him out, he's fly somewhere that I can't reach.

-Ewon's POV-

I tried to avoid Visha but it didn't work. He knew me to well. To him I was a love, to me he was a friend, love is a much stronger feeling but _much much more unstable. _When I was walking into the bathroom he was there before me. I tried to run away but he grabbed my arm just in time.  
"You were the one who encouraged me. This is what I was afraid of...that I'd lose you even as a friend...I love you and always will, but I acknowledge that _you _will never be _mine. _I just want to convey my feelings from me to you. I won't hate you even if my love doesn't reach you. Because they are still my precious feelings."

**Everyone I don't post these author notes because I dislike wasting your time, but I'm posting this to know how many are like following and waiting for the next chapter I will first post and work on the chapter with the most people waiting for it. The title is a quote from Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. Sorry its so short writers block. **


	7. Chapter 7

...Ewon's POV...

Visha and I had it all planned out. During the party which he confirmed Eun was going and Ashraf was the host. Since he was the host he had to stay until the end of the gathering which would be three hours and I would slip away and if he came back early I would leave a note saying I went for a walk in the garden. And the plan went into action, after our usual routine he left and bid me a "even though it would be only three hours IFT will feel like forever." I felt guilty and horrible about tricking a man who loved me dearly, a man who had such a fragile mentality and sanity. But at the same time I felt like I was helping him by leaving him so that he wouldn't fall tho deep in love or become a possessive lover...Like Eun used to be. I was scared that he would become so attached that he would lock me up, though I do love both him and Visha but it is like friend to a friend. I do not want him to fall too deep. And to Ashraf...Its more like a motherly love...What was what I felt for him? Sympathy? Compassion? Pity? Or...possibly an disguised love? I was confused about him...It was the same with Eun. I figured it was just some physical attraction and that I was forced into a corner. Now that I think about it I'm currently in a similar position. I waited until 6:30 pm to initiate it. Since the party began at six I had plenty of time. During 6:30 a servant delivers me dinner, I had then kidnap him, switch raiments and then bind and toss him into the closet. As I wore his garments I walked through the gardens and feeling nostalgic... This was a scenery Ashraf and I saw _together_. The night sky was as beautiful the stars stood out among the darkness like hope. Perhaps this is what the words _"lightwithindarkness" meant. _There is too much despair and misfortune that ivy can't get worse, any other unfortunate things will pale against. That reminded me a story of Pandora, she was given a box as congratulations as the first women to be created and married. The box given from Zeus contained misfortune, death, illness and more but she did not know. Zeus forbids her to open it, but curiosity got the better off her. She opened it and set free illness, death, war, jealousy, hatred, and more. So then she tried to close it but a little voice cried out "No, if you shut me in there will only be despair!" So she let that little wisp that had been trapped out. And what was it? It was **hope**. I wonder what was hope doing in there? I walked through the gardens and someone grabbed me...

"Fox Jung!?"

"Eun!? I was looking for you!"

"I thought he captured you?"

"I escaped with the help of Visha." I said gesturing to the figure panting behind me.

"Hello. Thank you."

"Welcome, I too would be in a panic if I lost someone as endearing as him. So keep an eye out or someone will steal him away!" Visha said cheekily with a smirk.

"Visha!"

"Okay. Okay, hurry to the airport before my brother notices."

"Yes." Eun and I agreed and rushed off to the airport.

...On his private jet...

"So who was Visha?"

"Just uh a friend?"

"Yeah, just totally a friend."

"Well he is!"

"Are you sure he's not _that_type of friend?"

"No! You fucking asshole! Do you have trust issues?!"

"Sorry...Its just the thought of losing you hurts..."

"It's okay, I won't. I understand." And hugged him.

"We got to make up for the time we were apart Ewon~"

"No! No! You maniacal beast! It's too much I can't- my ass can't!'

"Well I gotta clean you of that Ashraf's scent and possibly Visha's ..."

"Eun! Visha and I did _nothing!_"

"Uh, huh. Yeah _nothing._"  
... AN...  
Sorry I had a mind block! And been busy with school! ( ^O^ )


End file.
